Not Feelin' So Good
by HelloAnon
Summary: Ajax gets sick and Cowboy gets worried. Rated M because pukey Warriors aren't everybody's thing, but other than Ajax getting violently sick in a trashcan there's nothing bad, it's just some people are emetophobic and some people just aren't down with this stuff. Gotta respect everybody uwu* peace out sweeties


Ajax/Cowboy

~~~ Cowboy ~~~

"Shit!" Ajax says, getting up from the lunch table. He runs out of sight and Cowboy gets up, taking off after his fellow Warrior. He hears someone say "why does he always do that puppy thing" but he doesn't turn back to bust them a new one. He just focuses on Ajax.

"You okay?" he asks, running his fingers across his friend's back, like a small bird. He switches between pulling Ajax's hair away from his face and rubbing his back, cringing every time Ajax convulses and vomits into the trash can.

Cowboy suspects his friend had moved the trash can out of sight on purpose, but says nothing. He tosses his hat and vest on the ground, pulling off his shirt and using it as a makeshift blanket. He tries to pull it around Ajax's shoulders but it doesn't seem to want to comply.

"Shit." Ajax mutters again, panting. Cowboy continues to flutter about, fretting over his friend.

"Kid, you can stop doing...that." Ajax says before vomiting another round of coney dogs into the can.

"No." Cowboy says, and even though Ajax would never say it out loud Cowboy knew he was appreciative of his worried friend. His lack of further argument proved that, or so Cowboy would like to believe.

"Wait here." Cowboy says, running off and grabbing as many water bottles out of the nearest cooler as he can.

When he gets back, Ajax is puking again, his hair plastered to his face. Cowboy soaks his shirt in water and uses it to clean his friend's face and hair. Ajax sighs through his nose and Cowboy uncaps a bottle, passing it over. Ajax takes a swig but immediately barfs it back up.

"Shit." Cowboy mutters, grabbing Ajax's arm and pulling him between two of the food carts to lean against the cool metal. He smiles as Ajax slumps against him, snoring lightly. Cowboy wraps his arms around the sleeping man and sighs. He knows this's as close as he'll ever get to true affection from the strongest Warrior.

~~~ Ajax ~~~

"Shit." Ajax says, feeling his stomach clench. He gets up from the table and half-runs, half-marches to a nearby trash can, hefting it up and moving it to a secluded corner.

"You okay?" asks a familiar voice. Cowboy's fingers are feather-light on his back, almost indecisive, when they start rubbing steady circles into his shoulders. He switches between massaging circles and sweeping hair out of Ajax's face, something he's very grateful for.

As he vomits into the can again, the circles stop and he hears fabric rustling. Suddenly something soft is being readjusted around his shoulders, before Cowboy sighs in annoyance an goes back to rubbing his back.

"Shit." he mutters, chest and shoulders heaving with each breath. Cowboy frets over Ajax, who is clutching the edge of the can so tightly his knuckles have turned white.

"Kid, you can stop doing...that." he says, and he relaxes when Cowboy replies with a calm and final "no." Ajax would never admit it, especially not to the others, but he adored Cowboy and the attention he was given but did not deserve. He says nothing when Cowboy stops rubbing his back, nor when he tells him he'll be back. Ajax feels his stomach clench and convulse, vomiting violently.

When Cowboy gets back Ajax feels the t-shirt being removed from his shoulders. He is relieved when it's pressed to his forehead, soaked with near-freezing water. Cowboy wipes vomit from the strands of hair that'd fallen in his face while his friend had been away.

Cowboy passes him a bottle of water and Ajax takes a drink, but it comes back immediately, bile burning the back of his throat. He winces and Cowboy mumbles "shit." He pulls Ajax in between two food carts, leaning back against one. The metal is cool against his skin and soon fatigue takes over, pulling him into unconsciousness.

~~~ Cowboy ~~~

"Ajax? Hey, Ajax?" he says, shaking his friend gently. Ajax yawns and stretches, but stops to examine the uncomfortable substance on his chest.

"You'd been vomiting in your sleep. Let's go home." Cowboy says and his friend nods. He helps Ajax to his feet and leads him to Swan and Cleon's table.

"We're going home." Cowboy says, and Cleon nods. He helps Ajax back to their headquarters, their home, and sits him down on the couch they'd stolen.

"One moment." he says, rushing into the kitchen and putting the kettle on the stove. Ajax is staring at him when he gets back.

"What?" he asks. Ajax rolls his eyes and Cowboy snorts.

"What're you doing in there?" he asks.

"Making you tea. It'll help." Cowboy says with a shrug. Ajax struggles to his feet, pointing at Cowboy and the kitchen.

"Tea's for girls and faggots. I ain't drinking no faggot drink." he says.

"Shut up." Cowboy says, rolling his eyes and helping Ajax back to the couch. The kettle starts to whistle and Cowboy heads back to the kitchen, pouring out the water and letting the tea bag steep. When the tea is done Cowboy brings it over and Ajax takes a sip.

"See? I told you it's not a faggot drink." Cowboy says, stifling a laugh as Ajax downs the mug in one gulp.

"Shut up. I'm gonna go work out." Ajax says and Cowboy shakes his head, pulling Ajax towards the bedrooms.

"What're you doing, kid?" asks his friend as Cowboy struggles to pul him away from the stairwell.

"You need sleep. You'll puke again if you do anything strenuous." Cowboy says, and Ajax shakes his head. Cowboy rolls his eyes but smiles when Ajax stops fighting against him. Cowboy pulls Ajax into his bedroom. He's the only one who actually keeps his room clean, besides Cleon, and Ajax's bed is buried beneath piles of clothes and junk. He tries to help Ajax out of his vest and pants, only to be pushed away, lightly, by the bigger man.

"Cool it, kid." Ajax says, and Cowboy huffs. He stands there with his arms crossed until Ajax is under the covers, then goes and shuts the blinds. As he moves to the door, turning out the lights, Ajax coughs.

"You need a cough drop?" Cowboy asks, worry creasing his face. Ajax laughs and shakes his head.

"Naw, I'm fine, just...could you stay in here? In the bed?" asks his friend. Cowboy smiles and nods, happy Ajax is revealing some small weakness. He climbs in next to his friend and is surprised when Ajax wraps his arms around him. Cowboy rolls over to face Ajax and does the same, pulling the sick Warrior close.

Before he knows it Ajax is asleep and Cowboy smiles. He knew his friend needed the rest and he just lays there, stroking the strongest's hair. Ajax takes so much care to hide his weaknesses but little by little Cowboy has revealed them.

There were more, many more, but being able to support Ajax and help him reinforce those flaws made Cowboy impossibly happy. He knew he would never be Ajax's lover, but he could at least be someone Ajax could trust, which they both knew was more important than any wool.


End file.
